


a new kingdom comes

by ayebydan



Category: english history RPF, scottish history rpf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Elizabeth is dead. The woman who killed his mother. If James is a little smug as he sees her grave and advisers then so be it .





	a new kingdom comes

"Take me to her resting place," James says softly but with no doubt that he will be obeyed. 

The Englishman before him freezes and wrings his hands and seems to wilt as he turns to ask, "Sire?"

"I said, take me to her resting place. Surely my language is understandable enough in these simple demands."

"Oh-Oh, o course. Sire. I. I'll fetch a carriage and soldi-"

"Faster."

"Y-yes!"

Then James hears a scurrying of feet and nothing more. 

 

 

He kicks the concrete and laughs and does not care for the whispers that break out behind him. He stays only a few minutes.

She deserves nothing more. 

 

 

When her people and his gather around him in this new hall of riches he scowls.

"She killed my mother to stop this. Yet she was too selfish to open her legs and give her flesh and prevent it. To do her duty as a ruler. As Queen. As King. As Sovereign. The virgin," James snarls and stares out each every one of her people. 

"Sire..." and then the Englishmen are left helpless as their Scottish King speaks with his people and they laugh, leaving them unknowing if it is with or at them. 

"Aye....we should get to know one another. After all," James says deeply with a long pause, "We are not going anywhere anytime soon now, lads. This is a new day. A new nation. A new union of crowns. The Stuarts will sit upon London's throne and you English will be happy about it" 

James recognises the man he told to organise the visit to Elizabeth's resting place when he stops forward and drops to a knee, " We serve our sovereign sire. God Save The King."

 

James laughs and meets his adviser's eyes, "Oh I am saved, as are you."


End file.
